Device packages including one or more of CPUs or SOCs (System on a chip) are coupled with platforms, such as motherboards, printed circuit boards or the like. For installation of the device packages a plurality of semi-permanent couplings are formed between the platforms and the device packages. For instance, solder contacts are provided therebetween and subject to reflow (e.g., elevated temperatures that cause the solder to reflow) to provide robust mechanical and electrical couplings.
In testing either or both of device packages and platforms are exchanged. For instance, in validation and debugging, a device package is installed on the platform and then the assembled platform and device package are subjected to a battery of tests. Errors in the assembly detected with the tests are isolated between the device package and the platform by exchanging the installed device package with a replacement package and conducting the same or different tests. By process of elimination it is determined whether errors are present in the platform or the device package.
In some examples, the platform includes a socketed interface. The socketed interface is provided in a specially designed platform that includes one or more of an interface frame (sized and shaped for reception of device packages), a back plate coupled to an opposed surface of the platform to support the interface frame, fastener orifices formed in the platform and a device package provided in a fixture. The fixture is buckled to the platform at the interface frame with a plurality of fasteners, such as screws, extending through the fastener orifices. Tightening of the fasteners through the interface frame couples the electrical contacts of the device package with electrical contacts of the platform (e.g., without solder). To exchange the device package for a replacement package, the fasteners are loosened and the previously installed device package in the interface frame is removed and replaced.